


Yes (to all)

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>accio-firewhiskey prompted: Hair pulling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes (to all)

She liked when her hair tufts run through his fingers.

She liked when he pulled her hair. 

She liked when he pulled her hair when he was fucking her like an animal.

She liked when he pulled her hain when he wanted her to do something. 

She liked when he pulled her hair when he was behind her, caresing her skin, licking and bitting her neck, whispering nasty things in her ear.

“ _You’re a filthy lady, Belle. You know it better thay anyone in this world. You like to be possesed, you like to be riden. You like to be fucked widly. You like to scream out loud my name. Or am I wrong?_ ”

“ _You… You are completely right._ ”

“ _I like to hear that._ ” He moved his hand to her inner thighs, massaging her clit. “ _Look how wet are you now, and I only whispered in your ear. You’re really like obscene things, right? You like me to talk dirty to you. You like me to tell you all I want to do with you as long as you’re at my mercy._ ”

“ _Yes._ ” She groaned.

“ _You weren’t allowed to speak._ ” He pulled her hair; she moaned. “ _May I have to remind you my rules?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“ _Then speak when you are commanded._ ” He pushed her to the bed; her back laid in the sheets, but not for much time. “ _Get on all fours. NOW._ ”

She obeyed.

She knew what was going to come now. She had been waiting for it.

He penetrated her firmly, harshly, strongly. And he took her ponytail again. 

He leaned over her back, his mouth placed kisses all over her shoulders and neck, reaching her right lobe. “ _Do you like this, Belle? Do you like to feel my cock inside you? Do you like to be riden?_ ”

She didn’t answer. She was concentrated in not losing her mind. 

But that was a huge mistake. He pulled her ponytail, making her head move back. “ _I want an answer._ ”

“ _Yes. Yes to all._ ”

“ _Good girl._ ” He loosened a bit her hand, and her head back to her normal position. “ _Go and scream, Belle. I want to say my name, I want to tell everybody how I’m fucking you._ ”

“ _Rumpel!_ ”

“ _Yes, you’re doing it perfectly._ ” He make a long thrust that make her moan loud. “ _Do you need more motivation? More dirty talk?_ ”

“ _You know I love when you talk dirty to me._ ”

“ _And I also know that you love me pulling your hair. It gives me control over you. You’re at my mercy, and you obey me. And I love it too. As much as sliding my cock in and out your body. As fingering you. As licking each inch of your body. As blindfold and handcuff you._ ” Her orgasm was so close; she could taste it with the tip of her tongue. “A _s possessing you like an animal. Oh, Belle, fucking you it’s just heaven._ ” He lowered his voice. “ _Come for me, my filthy princess. Come for your monster._ ”

He pulled her hair again, and she lost her mind. 

She screamed his name louder than ever; her hands clinged the sheets of the bed, her eyes were closed as she tasted again that paradise called pleasure.

“ _Are you alright, sweetheart?_ ” He asked as she put her head in the pillow and took a deep breath.

“ _Yes, yes. I’m perfectly fine, Rumpel._ ” She smiled brightly. “ _Don’t worry about pulling my hair. You know that it really turns me on._ ”

“ _Okay. I’ll remember it._ ” He undid her ponytail. “ _Does it turn you on if I stroke your hair?_ ”

“ _I don’t know…_ ” She arched an eyebrow. “ _Let’s try it, then._ ”


End file.
